This proposal responds to a request from the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD). The Board on Children, Youth, and Families (BCYF), in collaboration with the Division of Behavioral and Social Sciences and Education?s Committee on Law and Justice (CLAJ), will conduct a consensus study to identify and highlight evidence that can inform a multi-disciplinary road map on next steps for the field of bullying prevention. This effort will aim to guide research, practice, and policy.